soft
by Fruityloo
Summary: Rintori Week Day 1: Locker Room. "Rin had never been a soft person, certainly not back when they first met and not even now, always a little rough around the edges, with a core that Nitori wanted to protect, despite how small he sometimes felt." cross-uploaded on AO3.


It wasn't hard like Nitori always expected it to be. No bruising kisses or harsh grabbing, no onslaught of sensation. Rin was slow and soft and hesitant and Nitori was glad for it.

When his back hit the lockers it was not with a crash but with a thump, Rin cradling his head to further soften the impact. He gasped anyway, tangling his hands in Rin's hair, tugging lightly and then harder and then _hard_, his only lifeline amongst the kisses he still could barely believe were happening. Rin nibbled on his bottom lip, sharp teeth creating a pleasant, stinging sensation and Nitori couldn't help but _yank_, his soft gasp filling the empty locker room.

Rin pulled back and Nitori's eyes went wide, wanting to scream _no, no_, but he trusted Rin more than that and Rin trusted him so he let him, allowing his hands to loosen from Rin's hair (had he really been pulling so hard?) to drop around his shoulders, allowing space but still keeping him close.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked. There was genuine worry in his eyes and Nitori wondered what he could have done to cause a reaction like that and- oh, the hair.

He blushed (expression all but unnoticeable amongst the overall flush of his body and the darkness of the locker room after hours) and shook his head, "No, no, it was perfect, you're perfect. I can't believe this is even happening, it-" he surged forward in favor of mouthing along Rin's clavicle, because he was the perfect height, it was _there_, and Nitori knew that if he kept talking he would embarrass himself. Rin made a surprised noise but seemed to take Nitori's actions as answer enough, tilting his head back and pushing his chest forward, giving Nitori better access, gasps falling from both their lips.

Rin tasted like chlorine but Nitori didn't mind. It had always been Rin's scent, and frankly, it was Nitori's scent too. Sometimes it amazed him, sharing something as individual as _scent_ with the person he looked up to so much.

"Nitori, Nitori, Ai-" Rin said his name like a mantra, inspiring a shudder that went straight down Nitori's spine and back again, almost sharp, the force of it taking him off guard. He mouthed up Rin's clavicle to his neck, face burning but it wasn't as if he wanted to stop. He sucked experimentally and Rin's reaction was immediate, a sharp gasp bordering on - Nitori didn't want to call it a moan, because a moan would make him lose his nerve, a moan just seemed like t_oo much_. But it still made him want to do it again; he needed to hear that noise again.

He moved a little higher, just barely standing on his tip toes as he went from his neck to the spot just below Rin's ear, where he could feel Rin's pulse beneath his lips and Nitori latched on again, sucking harder than before, bolder.

"Ai!" Rin's voice was getting bolder, too, and the sound of his name on Rin's lips made Nitori's knees go weak, eliciting a soft whimper that Rin could hear nonetheless, considering their proximity.

He pulled away again but Nitori didn't feel the panic from before, knew Rin wasn't going to stop or hated it or any of the dumb fears Nitori sometimes had in their relationship (the fears he knew Rin had too, though he never admitted it without prompting. He knew Rin would rather keep those fears to himself but sometimes it was just a _relief_ to hear Rin worry, to know they were equally important to each other and feared the loss of each other just as much).

Panting, their eyes met and Rin's expression was intense, closer to what Nitori used to imagine but still soft, and it was the softness that made his stomach flip, butterflies refusing to quit even after all this time. Rin's adams apple bobbed and Nitori found himself wondering if he felt the same.

Rin's moved his mouth but no sound came out, and the look of shock on his face was hilarious. Nitori couldn't help but laugh, some tension dissolving and suddenly things didn't feel so clandestine, making out in a locker room where someone could, conceivably, walk in at any time (not that anyone would this close to lights out). It felt like they were back in their room, laughing on Rin's bed, enjoying each other's company. Nitori still felt head over heels and hopelessly in love and a little amazed at the way things were going, but now with a certain calmness.

The intensity in Rin's eyes changed and Nitori had a feeling Rin felt the same.

He tried again. "Shower?"

Nitori smiled, a little breathless, and nodded. "Sounds nice."


End file.
